Once Upon a Time Akutsu and Taichi
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Cerita iseng nan pendek tentang Akutsu dan Taichi di suatu hari ketika mereka membicarakan jika Akutsu lulus nantinya... Romantic story, humornya gak terlalu banyak, tapi at least silakan coba baca yah! Boy x boy alert, Akutsu x Taichi...


Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi-sensei yang sangaaaatttt pinttteeerrr bangeeettt, bisa-bisanya dia ngebuat tokoh-tokoh sekeren Ryoma dkk...cuma berharap dia membagi 1/4 aja dari tokoh-tokoh kepadaku...Heheheheheee...

The Story begins...

"Akutsu-senpai,"

"Hah?"

"Saat Akutsu-senpai lulus nanti, senpai akan meninggalkan Yamabuki?"

"Itu sudah jelas, kan?"

"Lalu, senpai akan melanjutkan di mana?"

"Saa. Kenapa kau bertanya, anak kecil?"

"Kalau Akutsu-senpai lulus nanti, aku masih tetap di sini desu..."

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku pasti... akan sangat kesepian desu,"

Akutsu menatap Taichi yang duduk di sebelahnya, wajahnya yang biasanya ceria kali ini terisi oleh kemurungan. Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau head ban yang dipakainya lagi-lagi melorot menutupi mata kanannya.

"Yah, meski aku sudah lulus nanti, aku akan tetap mengingatmu,"

Mata Taichi melebar dan ia berteriak ceria, "Benarkah?!"

Akutsu menatap anak laki-laki mungil yang sekarang mulai tersenyum gembira lagi dan sibuk memperbaiki head ban nya. Hanya dengan kata-kata itu, Taichi sudah terlihat sangat gembira begitu. Sampai seberapa jauh sebenarnya anak kecil di depannya itu mengaguminya? Atau... mencintainya? Dengan alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat Taichi begitu senang hanya karena akan diingatnya olehnya.

Akutsu merasa agak terganggu dengan degup jantungnya. Ia melihat ke arah atas, dan menutupi matanya dengan tangan ketika cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mengganggu matanya yang dingin. Angin berhembus, dan perlahan Akutsu menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Ah!" Akutsu mengaduh.

"Ada apa, Akutsu-senpai?!" Taichi bertanya cemas.

"Ada sesuatu yang masuk ke mataku," Akutsu berkata.

"A...apa? Mana, mana!!! Biar kuperiksa desu!"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Akutsu, Taichi bergerak perlahan, meraih dagu Akutsu, mengangkat wajah senpai nya itu, lalu Taichi mendekatkan wajahnya. Akustu menatap wajah imut yang semakin mendekat itu.

"Mungkin debu desu..." Taichi berbisik perlahan, "Kutiup ya..."

Wajah polos dan lugu Taichi semakin mendekat. Jantung Akutsu memang berdebar, namun daripada itu, Akutsu lebih memerhatikan tentang keinginan yang memenuhi otak dan dadanya. Meski ia masih bingung untuk melakukannya atau tidak... Tapi...

Taichi meniup mata Akutsu, lalu bertanya perlahan, "Sudah baikan? Akutsu senpai...?"

"Hei, anak kecil,"

"Ha...Hai, desu!"

Akutsu menatap Taichi, dan kemudian, tanpa berkata apa-apa, dengan diam, perlahan namun lembut, Akutsu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Taichi.

Akutsu memundurkan wajahnya, "Bibirmu seperti bibir cewek,"

Taichi masih mematung dengan mulut terbuka.

"Jangan membuat wajah bodoh seperti itu, jelek sekali,"

Taichi masih belum menggerakan bagian tubuhnya yang mana pun. Ia terlalu shock bahkan untuk mengedipkan matanya.

"Hentikan membuka mulutmu seperti itu," Akutsu menghela napas, "Apa kau mau kucium sekali lagi? Kali ini dengan mulut terbuka?"

Mendengar kalimat Akutsu, muka Taichi memerah, menjadi saaaanggatt merah dan panas sampai ia merasa ada asap keluar dari wajahnya. Ia berkata dengan suara bergetar, "A...Ak...Aku..Akutssuuu...senpaaii..."

"Terima kasih, mataku sudah membaik," Akutsu menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri, "Tapi kusarankan, lain kali persiapkan mentalmu, ya. Karena aku tidak tahu apakah lain kali aku bisa menahan diriku atau tidak," Akutsu berjalan cuek, meninggalkan cowok mungil itu.

Taichi berteriak, "A...Akutsu senpai!!" Lalu ia merangkul tangan Akutsu dan berkata dengan wajah memerah yang sangaaattt manis, "Tak apa-apa, tak apa-apa!!! Tak bisa menahan diri pun tidak apa-apa desu!"

"Oh... Kau serius, anak kecil?" Akutsu bertanya dingin, "Aku ini S lho,"

Taichi terbelalak, namun lalu ia berkata mantap, "A...Aku juga bisa jadi M kok! Khusus Akutsu senpai! Terserah senpai saja mau melakukan apa padaku!"

Akutsu menatap Taichi yang mengatakan hal-hal abnormal tersebut dengan wajah polos dan sungguh-sungguh, lalu tertawa, "Yang benar saja, anak kecil..."

Taichi terkagum melihat Akutsu yang tertawa. Akutsu menoleh padanya dan berkata, "Aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu saat aku akan meninggalkan sekolah ini nanti,"

Taichi menatap senpai-nya itu. Dadanya dipenuhi kegembiraan, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam saja. Perlahan ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada tubuh Akutsu, di wajahnya terukir senyum bahagia.


End file.
